


Amnesty

by Inspired_looney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Clint bringing Natasha in after being sent to kill her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Avengers_Land @ LJ. The prompt was Amnesty.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Clint said to her as they approached the Hovership, “they have a hard time trusting anyone new.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Natasha answered almost in a whisper.  
“Yes,” he replied firmly, “S.H.I.E.L.D will be good for you and believe it or not, you’ll be good for us, besides,” he continued as he threw a cheeky grin in her direction, “they’d have my ass if I let you go!”  
“Well we can’t have that can we,” she laughed at him, “it’s too pretty an ass,” she finished, descending into a fit of giggles that broke the tension they’d both been feeling.  
“It’ll be fine,” he reassured her.  
“They sent you to kill me,” she reminded him, “what makes you think they’ll actually grant me amnesty? That they’ll ever trust me or that I can change?”  
“I did,” he answered quietly, “you won’t be the first agent brought in after someone was sent to kill them,” he finished as his eyes misted over with memories of the past.  
“Well if they kill me I’ll come back and haunt you,” she smiled at him.  
“Deal!” he replied as he set the plane down on the surface of the Hovership, “ready?” he asked.  
“As I’ll ever be,” she replied.  
He had to admire her gumption as she attempted to stand on her own even with the multitude of injuries she had, the least of which was the probable hairline fracture in her leg that would have a lesser person lying and moaning in pain, but not her, she stood straight and tall.  
She didn’t flinch as every person turned and trained a weapon on her, she kept walking, slowly raising her arms out at her sides, showing she was unarmed and meant no harm.  
“Barton!” the yell came and was unmistakable, “what the hell is this?” Fury finished.  
“Amnesty,” she answered before Clint had a chance, “I want amnesty.”  
“And what makes you think we’d want someone like you?” Fury answered standing directly in front of her, attempting to intimidate her with his sheer size and presence.  
“Because I’m tired of being a gun for hire to the highest bidder,” she replied calmly, “I want to do good and he says,” she nodded to Clint, “that I can do that here besides,” she continued, “he saved my life out there, I owe him and I always pay my debts.”  
“Take her away,” Fury said, Clint knew the director was furious, but he also knew he’d made the right call, she’d be an asset, it was just going to take Fury a little while to see it.


End file.
